Nesta Rua Mora um Anjo
by Anne L. Mouton
Summary: Hades aparece no meio da noite para visitar seu irmão Poseidon Julian. Fic de presente para Ladychan. Tem lemon, é claro e é yaoi... COMPLETA!
1. Default Chapter

**Nesta Rua Mora um Anjo**

Era noite já, ele adormecido se remexe na cama, um barulho estranho o desperta, ele olha em volta e não vê nada, exceto uma sombra, parada ao lado de sua cama... Sente uma mão fria tocar seu rosto e algo dentro de si reconhece aquela pessoa...

"_Hades..."_ Ele murmura no escuro, sentindo o coração acelerar... Seus lábios desrespeitando a vontade de ficarem calados, ele apenas observa o homem acariciar seu rosto, com adoração.

"_Sentiu minha falta?"_ O homem de cabelos negros pergunta em uma voz suave, macia, quase um sussurro.

"_Sim..."_ Mas essas palavras não eram suas, eram de um outro alguém que se escondia por baixo de sua pele... Alguém que não podia sair nunca.

"_Também senti sua falta, maninho_." Hades senta-se na enorme cama de casal, onde um menino, com não mais que dezesseis anos, está confuso, observando cada movimento seu. _"Lembra-se de mim? Sou seu irmão mais velho..."_ Ele sussurra de encontro aos lábios do jovem_. "E você, lembra-se de quem é?"_

"_Julian, sou Julian Solo..."_ O menino responde baixinho, com falsa convicção nas palavras.

"_Não, você é... Poseidon_." Julian sente-se tonto, algo está acontecendo, lembranças... Lembranças que não lhe pertencem tomam lugar em sua memória.

"_Poseidon?"_ Sim, Hades estava certo, ele não era Julian, era Poseidon, o Rei dos Mares.

O rapaz sente aquela mão fria passear por seu pescoço. Fecha os olhos. O sentido do tato é a única coisa presente... E acompanha aquele toque frio, que percorre agora seu peito desnudo, procurando os mamilos rosados, intumescidos pela excitação. Julian sente um arrepio percorrer sua coluna, todos os pêlos de seu corpo se eriçam, recebendo aquele toque frio. Aquele mesmo toque, o de sempre, a mão firme que passeava por sua pele e o provocava sempre. Para sempre.

"_Meu irmão... que saudades_." O soberano das trevas sussurrou, lambeu o ouvido do outro, sentindo a pele quente se arrepiar. Quantas vezes aquele desejo existente entre os dois não os fizeram pular de suas camas e se amarem tal como os mortais faziam? Talvez fosse por isso a ira de Zeus. O irmão mais novo tinha ciúmes dos dois mais velhos... Sim, só poderia ser... Porque naquela cama só tinha espaço para os dois, aquele jovem de cabelos azuis e o outro de cabelos negros, Zeus não tinha lugar ali.

Hades puxou a coberta, parecia que Solo já o esperava, pois estava desnudo. E desde quando Poseidon dormia sem roupas? Desde sempre, talvez, não haveria como saber eram séculos... Milênios.

"_Hum... Sinto falta do seu toque_..." Julian suspirou, sim, um suspiro longo de satisfação ao ser tocado em sua intimidade. O irmão mais velho saberia como satisfazer o outro, tocando-o, apertando aquele pedaço quente e pulsante de carne que tinha entre as mãos.

Poseidon não se movia, apenas procurava respirar, enquanto o outro descia os lábios de encontro às suas coxas. A saliva era quente, em contraste com aquela pele fria e alva. Quente, como Hades sabia ser, sem vacilar. O jovem de cabelos azuis arqueou as costas, quando a língua pervertida tocou a pele quente de sua virilha, descendo até as nádegas, depois subindo novamente para encontrar o sexo latejante que o rapaz apresentava.

Aquelas sensações jamais deixariam sua pele, talvez aquilo ficasse marcado para sempre, como uma tatuagem, delatando seus segredos a quem quisesse saber. Hades não parecia se importar, eram tantas cicatrizes, que mais uma não faria diferença... Mas aquela faria, era a mais doce e pura.

O irmão mais velho livrou-se das roupas, o manto negro foi para o chão e seu dono deitava agora sobre o rapaz de cabelos azulados. Ambos, nus, abraçaram-se, beijaram-se... Sentiram o toque quente das peles unidas. Não saberiam dizer onde terminava um e começava o outro, ambos eram um, um ser completo e perfeito.

"_Ahn..."_ E os gemidos ganhavam altura à medida que Hades descia os lábios novamente, lambendo a ponta avermelhada do sexo do irmão mais novo. Sua língua experiente colheu as gotinhas adocicadas que pingavam com a urgência daquele ato tão saboroso.

"_Hades, por favor, sabe que não agüento_..." Sim, ele sabia e era por isso que torturava tanto. Mas Hades resolveu ser breve, sugou aquele membro inchado com avidez inegável, enquanto suas mãos apertavam a carne quente e alva do irmão.

Julian arqueou as costas e puxou os fios muito negros daquele cabelo macio, que se espalhava em cascatas por sua virilha e coxas. Sua pele estava febril, suas faces coradas, enquanto abria-se mais àquele prazer capaz de incendiar seu corpo.

O soberano das trevas parou, lambeu pela última vez aquele sexo quente. Ergueu seu corpo mais forte e cobriu o irmão com ele num abraço apaixonado, enquanto os lábios colados procuravam sentir o gosto um do outro.

O membro quente escorregou pela virilha de Julian, achando a entrada entre suas nádegas com facilidade. Aquele toque íntimo era sempre delicioso e o Rei dos Mares não o negou, abriu mais as pernas e apertou os olhos, quando o sexo rompeu as barreiras de seu corpo estreito.

Hades fazia tudo com calma, entrando lentamente no irmão mais novo, gemendo e apertando as coxas deste. Era tudo como sempre fora, porém mais delicioso que nunca. Sempre foi assim... A cada estocada uma nova sensação, um novo sentimento, um amor maior. Um laço que os unia e jamais desataria... Nem Zeus seria capaz de desatar aquele nó.

Julian arranhou as costas do outro, gritou e se entregou àquele orgasmo que sempre amolecia seu corpo. O Soberano do inferno não agüentou muito mais, aqueles gemidos saindo por aquela boquinha perfeita sempre o deixava extasiado. Os dois então se entregaram a um único e perfeito momento, onde os dois eram um.

"_Poseidon... Como sempre perfeito_..." Hades sussurrou trazendo o irmão para perto, abraçando-o. "Eu te amo."

"_Também te amo."_ Solo se acomodou no corpo, agora quente, do outro. Sentia-se protegido ali. Aquelas mãos que faziam um cafuné gostoso, que sempre o embalavam em um sono profundo.

"_Mano, eu faria qualquer coisa por você_..." Talvez até mesmo matar Athena e entregar a Terra a ele. Hades e Poseidon tinham o mesmo objetivo, mas um abriria a mão disto pelo outro. Nada e nem ninguém poderia separar esse amor.

Julian sentia-se embalado nos braços do irmão mais velho, não tardaria a pegar no sono. Sentiu um carinho gostoso em suas costas, mãos que penteavam seus fios azulados... E uma voz, uma voz sussurrada em seu ouvido, que cantava exatamente assim:

"_Nesta rua, nesta rua tem um bosque_

_Que se chama, que se chama solidão_

_Dentro dele, dentro dele mora um anjo_

_Que roubou, que roubou meu coração._

_Se eu roubei, se eu roubei teu coração_

_Tu também, tu também roubaste o meu_

_Se eu roubei, se eu roubei teu coração_

_É porque, é porque te quero bem._

_Se esta rua, se esta rua fosse minha_

_Eu mandava, eu mandava ladrilhar_

_Com pedrinhas, com pedrinhas de brilhantes_

_Para o meu, para o meu amor passar."_

"_Faria qualquer coisa que me pedisse... Qualquer coisa que te fizesse sorrir, meu anjo. Você roubou o meu coração e agora eu sou só seu. E se este mundo fosse meu, ele brilharia inteirinho, só para você, apenas para você admirar_." Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto adormecido de Julian, Hades colheu a gotinha com os dedos e suspirou, adormecendo junto com o irmão, ainda murmurando a música baixinho.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A:** Nhai... essa música não é a coisa mais linda que vocês já viram? Eu não sei de quem é... É uma cantiga infantil muito antiga, de antes de mim! XD Acho que do tempo de nossos avós, ou quem sabe mais velha. Ela se chama Nesta Rua Mora um Anjo... e eu achei perfeita para Hades e Poseidon, não perguntem porque...

Eu não sei se Hades é o irmão mais velho, eu só sei que Zeus é o caçula dos três... mas acho que Poseidon é o do meio sim, vai saber... Eu coloquei Julian como mais novo pq ele tem 16 anos no anime, logo ele é mais novo que Hades, certo?

A fic é de presente para Lady-chan, que queria algo com Poseidon e Hades, por causa de um fanart dos dois. Então eu fiz o Julian, com o Hades que aparece geralmente em fanarts, de cabelos pretos e compridos. Bem, Lady-chan, espero que você tenha adorado ler tanto quanto eu adorei escrever.

Gente, vai ter mais um capítulo não sei porque... talvez porque eu não tenha dito nada, só lemon e eu prefiro fazer uma historinha... Então terá só mais um, ok?

Bjus pra vocês...


	2. Sob a Luz da Lua

**Sob a Luz da Lua**

A noite estava alta... Aqueles dois pestinhas tramavam mais uma travessura, correndo pelos campos, rindo e despistando os outros Deuses. Poseidon corria na frente, mais velho, mais forte, mais alto... Logo atrás vinha Hades, rindo como nunca havia feito na vida... Seus cabelos negros descrevendo curvas ao vento, brilhando à luz da lua.

"Irmão... Espere..." Poseidon pára de correr, vira-se para o irmão mais novo e sorri.

"Mais rápido Hades!" Ele sussurra puxando o mais novo pela mão.

As duas crianças pararam em um casebre, ambos ofegantes, suados, lindos. Se os outros Deuses descobrissem o sumiço dos dois jovens seria um rebuliço só no Olimpo. Mas eles não se importavam... Não, eles só queriam se amar... Se entregar ao sentimento que formigava em seus corpos e os impedia de cair no sono. Todas as noites a mesma coisa.

As mãos rapidamente procuravam o conforto da pele quente e arrepiada, os corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente e as palavras eram caladas. Poseidon procurava os fios negros que tanto adorava, puxava-os, alisava-os... Era o que mais achava lindo em Hades. Aquele menino de pele bem alva, cabelos bem negros e compridos... Uma visão digna de um Deus.

"Poseidon... Não podemos demorar..." Alguém sentiria a falta deles... Alguém haveria de sentir. Alguém...

Um barulho de passos apressados faz o mais velho olhar em volta, apreensivo e frustrado. Um garotinho menor que os dois os encara jurando no olhar a vingança que não tardaria a vir.

**oOoOo**

Julian se remexeu na cama, um corpo quente ao seu lado o abraçava ainda. Ele ergueu o rosto para fitar aquela carinha adormecida, ainda a mesma de anos atrás. Ele era tão lindo e seus cabelos negros jamais chegavam a perder aquele brilho resplandecente.

"Hades?" O jovem Solo sussurrou baixinho, dando beijos delicados pelo rosto do irmão.

O soberano das trevas se remexeu na cama, abriu os olhos e encarou as duas safiras que o observavam com um amor inexplicável. O mesmo sorriso cristalino se abriu em seu rosto. Julian retribuiu e deitou a cabeça em seu peito, respirando pausadamente.

"Eu sonhei com a gente..."

"Sonhou?" Hades fechou os olhos, fazendo cafuné nos cabelos ondulados de Solo.

"Sonhei que estávamos correndo em um campo... Eu era mais alto que você. Nós estávamos fugindo escondidos na Terra... Queríamos ficar juntos." Julian faz uma pausa e tenta se lembrar com detalhes, o sonho que tivera. "Quando nós estávamos nos beijando um garotinho apareceu... Ele me olhava de maneira tão irritada... Tão fria..."

"Zeus. Ele uma vez nos pegou juntos, eu me lembro desse dia. Não foi um sonho, aconteceu de verdade. Foi a última vez que fugimos para a Terra." O Rei dos Mares encarou o outro com um olhar compreensivo e sorriu. "Depois daquilo nós ganhamos o ódio dele... Lembra-se?"

"Lembro. Lembro de tudo..." Julian deitou por cima do irmão e beijou seus lábios.

"Hum... Mas a gente não liga pra ele, não é?" Hades sorriu e puxou as coxas do outro, fazendo com que Poseidon sentasse sobre seus quadris.

"Não... Mas me diga, acabou?"

"Não sei, meu irmão... Acabou pelo menos até Athena descobrir que não estamos trancados como ela imaginava..." Os dois sorriram cúmplices e se beijaram, deixando os corpos se aquecerem e se completarem.

Hades alisava o cabelo azulado do irmão, assim como Poseidon costumava fazer com ele... Alisando os fios negros, agora era ele quem alisava o azul ondulado, sob a luz da Lua.

Julian tinha aquele corpo tão frágil agora, que o brilho prateado do satélite o deixava ainda mais alvo e brilhante naquela escuridão do aposento. Os olhos, azul límpido, feito a mais pura água e os cabelos que desciam formando cachos e ondas, como o mar. Hades notava até a mais sutil curva daquele corpo que se entregava aos seus beijos agora.

Poseidon sentia seu corpo queimar com os lábios frios do irmão sobre sua pele. O membro rígido de Hades tocando insistentemente sua entrada, provocando aquele lugar tão sensível e apertado. Suas mãos procuravam segurar-se naquele cabelo negro lindo e brilhante. Seu corpo inteiro obedecendo aos toques e carícias do outro.

"Ahn... Poseidon, por favor..." O irmão mais novo suplicou, se remexendo na cama, sob os beijos do outro. Seu pedido foi atendido de imediato, quando Julian afastou as pernas e ergueu um pouco o corpo, dando espaço para que Hades o penetrasse.

O pedido mudo no olhar do garoto fez o Deus das Trevas sorrir delicadamente, de modo incomum e carinhoso. Ambos sentindo aquele calor e expectativa que antecedia o sexo, deixando-os extasiados por antecipação.

O corpo delgado de Julian acompanhava o de Hades, em uma cadência suave e sensual, sem esforço. Os irmãos e amantes pareciam um corpo só, enquanto se completavam gemendo em uma única voz, movendo-se como se fossem um único corpo.

"Hades..."

O rapaz de cabelos negros encarou o irmão, mordendo o lábio inferior, perdendo-se na sensação devastadora do orgasmo.

"Poseidon... Eu te amo."

"Também te amo, Hades."

Eles ainda trocaram um beijo antes de adormecerem novamente. Na manhã seguinte iriam se separar. Ambos possuíam reinos diferentes para governar... Seus destinos não poderiam se cruzar livremente...

Não enquanto Zeus tapasse o brilho da Lua. O satélite prateado que travava batalhas com a penumbra do quarto, iluminando os corpos pálidos daquelas duas crianças, que foram separadas. Os dois amantes que foram obrigados a seguir caminhos diferentes por ciúmes de Zeus.

Há muito tempo diziam que os Deuses possuíam inveja dos mortais e por causa disso muitos deles se perderam. Bem, talvez eles quisessem apenas serem livres para amar, como os mortais são. Talvez eles quisessem viver... E morrer de paixão.

Por isso, em algumas noites Julian senta-se na varanda de sua mansão, cantarolando baixinho uma antiga canção, sob a luz da Lua.

"_Nesta rua, nesta rua tem um bosque_

_Que se chama, que se chama solidão_

_Dentro dele, dentro dele mora um anjo_

_Que roubou, que roubou meu coração._

_Se eu roubei, se eu roubei teu coração_

_Tu também, tu também roubaste o meu_

_Se eu roubei, se eu roubei teu coração_

_É porque, é porque te quero bem._

_Se esta rua, se esta rua fosse minha_

_Eu mandava, eu mandava ladrilhar_

_Com pedrinhas, com pedrinhas de brilhantes_

_Para o meu, para o meu amor passar."_

**Fim!**

**N/A:** Ah, não ficou tão ruim assim... Eu queria escrever mais, só que não havia mais história a escrever, então eu finalizei assim mesmo. O capítulo 1está mt melhor e talvez eu devesse ter terminado a fic nele mesmo.

**Lady-chan:** Acabei! Espero que não tenha se decepcionado!

**Wisespell: **Tb adoro essa música, achei ela realmente perfeita para os dois. Se encaixou mt bem nos meus propósitos. E brigada por ter tirado minha dúvida, Poseidon é mais velho que Hades! XD

**Carola:** Mais capítulos? Mais um só serve?

**Valkiriah:** Calma... Eu atualizo aqui sim, sempre que me lembro e sempre que há o que atualizar! XD

**Maga:** Acho que vc ainda não leu esse caítulo... Espero que goste! XD


End file.
